brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Montfauçon
__FORCETOC__ :“He married that actress, the Little Dachshund. They used to come here - the nutty professor and the movie star”. (Referring to Professor Oubier) (BS2) :-Garçon Montfauçon, also called "Fourches de la grande justice" (Fork of the great Justice) was the main gibbet of the Kings of France until the time of Louis XIII of France. See Gibbet of Montfauçon for more informations. Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars George first saw the name "Montfaucon" in Lochmarne, Ireland, when exploring the cavern of the archaeological dig. The site of Montfauçon was in the north-east of Paris, near the Canal St. Martin. But nothing remains now. The gibbet was torn down during the Revolution. In the game it is an area divided in 3 places':' '1: Café Montfauçon: '''This is a hub from where George can access to the ''Eglise de Montfauçon on the right, and the caverns of Montfauçon in the sewers. This is also a small café on the corner of the area. George can talk to the Gendarme sitting a the café, and Chuckles. '''2: Eglise de Montfauçon: '''This is where George uses the lens he found in Bull's Head Hill in Syria and discovers the Pegasus of the De Vasconcellos family, the last resting place of Don Carlos. '''3: The caverns of Montfauçon: '''Using the sewer key on the manhole, George goes through the sewers and witnesses the Neo-Templar latest secret meeting. Here, George uses the tripod and Peagram's gem to reveal the location of Marib, Syria. Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror Unlike the previous game, this time around the location only features de Café. After the events that took place in Professor Oubier's House which concluded with Nico being kidnapped, George calls the only person he can ask for help, André Lobineau. He needs answers about what happened and wants André to assist him in finding Nico. George arranges a meeting in the Café of Montfauçon. When he arrives, André is yet not there. To George’s surprise, there is a known character having a drink in the nearby table, the Gendarme. He pretends to be in a good mood, but deep inside is suffering because of his early retirement caused by an only one time incompetence involving a robbery at the Musée Crune. George also meets the Garçon, the Café’s waiter. Thanks to him, George learns a bit more of Oubier’s dead wife. Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon George returns to Montfauçon square to revisit the sewers and find the headquarters of St. Stefan Chapter of Knights Templar. He meets his old friend, Flobbage who now owns his own company and Edith the pissoir caretaker. Trivia *The gibbet of Montfauçon was erected on a mound previouly owned by a count Falco (Faucon), hence the name Mont - Faucon. *George was the one involved in the robbery that ocurred in Musée Crune. He later gave the stolen Tripod. *Montfauçon is also a location featured in the Broken Sword's fan game: Broken Sword 2.5: The Return of the Templars *When George enters the caverns, he has a choice betweet hearing the secret meeting of the Neo-Templars or go down the stairs. If he follows the stairs he'll face a tragic death but with a proper burying. This is called the “Death Scene” and there are a few of them along all the game. In the original game, if you didn’t save near the scene it gaves you the option to recover a save file if you have one. In the remastered version you just click continue and you are moments before the death. *The name Montfaucon is mispronounced with a soft C and therefore uses a ç in its name (written Montfauçon). Gallery archeological dig Lochmarne Montfaucon.png|"Montfaucon" written in the archeological dig, Lochmarne, Ireland Montfaucon plaza BS1.jpg|Montfauçon plaza. The Café Montfauçon is on the left. Eglise de Montfaucon is on the background on the right. Eglise de Montfaucon.jpg|Eglise de Montfauçon interior Mountfacon 1.png|Montfaucon in BS2. Mountfacon 2.png|Meeting with André in BS2. Bs3montfaucon001.png|Montfauçon in 3D Bs3montfaucon003.png Bs3montfaucon004.png Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Paris, France Category:Montfaucon Category:Broken Sword 2: The Smoking Mirror Category:Death Scene